Marilynn Alice Nicole Isabella Marie Brandon
by AngelfishSweetpea
Summary: Bella is a witch? Alice's real name is not Mary Alice Brandon? Bella and Alice are sisters?Alice and Bella were adopted? What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV:

I looked at Alice Cullen and felt the tears brim my eyes.  
Yes, I have known her for almost two years now, but that is just what everyone else thinks.  
I have known her all my life. She is my sister. Her real name is not Mary Alice Brandon, and my real name is not Isabella Marie Swan. Her real name is Marilynn Alice Nicole Isabella Marie Brandon, and my name is Anyalynn Nicole Isabella Marie Alice Swan.

Now your probably wondering how we have different last name's but are sisters, right? Well we have the same mom but different fathers.  
Our mom's name was AnyaMarilynn Nicole Taylor. She loved long names but didn't have one herself so she gave her two daughters long names.  
Alice is a year older than me, because my mom had her after she left Thomas Brandon Alice's father.  
My mom then met my father Kyle Swan, and had me. Well my father died before I was born. So Alice and I only had our mother.  
We both hated being called by out first names so went by our second. When Alice said she would have visions my mother and I were the other one's who ever believed her. Well now your probabaly wondering how she went to the asylum correct? Well mother died from a horrible cold, when I was 15 and Alice was 16, so we were adopted by different family's and seperated.

Alice's family sent her to the asylum, and when Alice was changed she didn't remember anything except being called Alice and her first name was Mari, she didn't remember Lynn or that it was spelled with a I instead of a Y. Thus getting Mary Alice, and Brandon she remembered because that's what they called her at the asylum The 'Brandon' case. I knew about it, because the family that adopted me were wiches/ warlocks, and made me one.

I went to the asylum to change Alice and help her escape, when I turned 18 the oldest I will ever be. I have been 18 for many years now.  
Well Alice had been dead for the past couple weeks, and I was hearbroken. When I returned to my family Renee my adopted mother told me that she was a vampire know, since she could see if a person was alive or dead. And she could tell when they were going to die. Charlie my adopted father, had lived in Forks all his life and decided to stay their in case she showed up, while Renee wanted to look around. So they got a divorce.

"Bella?" Everyone called probably for the millionth time.  
"Yes?" I whispered not willing myself to talk louder, incase I might break down in to tears.  
"Fianlly some sign life, I thought she had left the planet!" Alice said.  
"Sorry." I said a little louder trusting myself not to break down into tears.  
"What happened? You looked at Alice once you walked into the house, and froze mid-step, see your right foot is still in the air." Emmett said laughing.  
I put my leg down and shook my head. "It's nothing just memory's." I answered truthfully.  
"Of what?" Jasper asked. He was leaning against the wall, next to Alice, who was almost hopping, and on the other wall was Emmett who was still laughing, with Edward beside him rolling his eyes, Rosalie stood on Emmett's other side arm's crossed, and Carlisle and Esme stood a few feet infront of me.  
"Um...on the chicken I cooked last year, on this very day. Poor, poor chicken." I muttered as I faked a sad look and looked at the floor.  
"Um...Bella, on this day last year I took you shopping in L.A. then we went to a Linkin Park concert." Alice said.  
"Um, that's what I ment. Opp's silly me. Okay, well I am just gonna go and clean my room, it's a horrible mess, well...bye!" I yelled as I mad a run for the door but Alice was quicker.  
"Bella, how could you get shopping and a concert mixed up with a chicken? And your room isn't a mess I remember helping you clean it yesterday." Alice said blocking me. "What are you hiding Bella?" Alice asked.  
Shit! Lie Bella Lie!  
I opened my mouth to lie, but before I could get out a word, there was mother, the one who guided me.  
You may think it is crazy to hear your dead mother's voice in your head but, I am a witch, and she is my guardian angel who watched over me.  
She is Alice's too, but was told not to interfear with Alice's life, by her boss...God. Until now.

'Anya tell her the truth it is time she learned.' My mothers soft voice said.

EDWARD POV:

Bella opened her mouth to lie to Alice, but just stood there mouth opened glazed over look in her eyes, and starred at Alice.  
"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Why mother? I don't want to haunt her with her past." Bella said still starring at Alice. While we all starred at Bella.  
"Yes, it will! WE have a horrible past! Do you think she wants to-" Bella started but she stopped like she got cut off by someone.

'Is she on the phone?' Emmett asked in his thoughts.  
'What is she talking about?' Esme, Carlisle.  
'She is feeling like she is in the middle of a fight.' Jasper thought.  
'Stupid mindless human.' Rosalie. That got a growl out of me, and Rosalie just rolled her eyes.  
'Who's past is horrible?' Alice thought.

"Please! Don't make me! I don't want to damn her with these memorys!" Bella screamed with the tears falling down her face.  
Bella sat on her knees sobbing.  
"Bella?" I asked softly as I picked her up and sat her on my lap.  
"You guy's it's time I told the truth. And I told Mari about her past." Bella whispered.  
"Who is Mary?" I asked.  
"No not Mary, Mari! With a I at the end. making it sound like Marie. And Mari is Alice." Bella answered.  
We all gasped at the fact and Alice probably would have faited if she could. 


	2. fixed

Hey everyone, I just wanted you to know that I put a poll up on my account page, and I would really like it if you guys went and chose what story you would like me to update! You can vote up to 3 times! Please, or I will just pick a story at random and it may not be one that is your favorite! Thanksm kiss kiss! LOL! - BellaxEdward4evr

Hey everyone I fixed it, it is on my profile now! THANKS!


End file.
